The Body Carved By God
by chachingmel123
Summary: The moment, he committed suicide. He thought he dreamed all that up...well it turned out, he didn't. Now, he was in an unknown world, looking some badass guy and he had the body of a robot. People, in this world believe he's some kind of alien, and since his past life sucked. He was rolling with it.
1. Chapter 1

The body carved by god.

Summery: The moment, he committed suicide. He thought he dreamed all that up...well it turned out, he didn't. Now, he was in an unknown world, looking some badass guy and he had the body of a robot. People, in this world believe he's some kind of alien, and since his past life sucked. He was rolling with it.

Inspired by the amazing manga, Inu Yashiki. ( I am so hyped for the anime that is coming in 2018!) which I do not own.

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

What is life?

People say, life is was what you make of it, when in reality, it was decided the moment you were born into this world.

If you were born into a stinking rich family, than life was mostly likely going to be easy for you without any hurdles.

If you were born in a poor family, you most likely, going to have to struggle to the very end.

Those who were born with a natural charisma, would natural rise up in the world.

If you were born with an average or lower than average looks, than the chances of you, going to the entertainment world and becoming famous through that sector was very small, because let's face it, how many popular actors do you know, out there that you didn't think was hot? Or was wasn't sporting a godly sexy shape or a rock hard, six pack?

How many of them were only used for comedy?

Those who had talent, in a particular sector would naturally succeed in that sector, so what happens when your born with no talent, lower than average look's and wasn't smart enough to be seen as one of the elites?

Andrew Tavis, had already seen his life before he even reached 20 but he still kept going, believing the bull spewing the television had preached that, everybody, could accomplish their dream's if they tried hard enough.

He had wanted to be a writer, despite being told time and time again that he had no talent, but he still pressed on, desperate to get one of his book's published, but soon he ran out of money and had to borrow in order to self publish, his book.

When he did and started giving out his books, he was in for quiet a shock.

The people that did take his book, read one line and when they thought he wasn't looking, they threw it in the trash, he didn't really sell any book's for day's and the loan sharks were soon on his tail for the money he burrowed from them.

He was kicked out of his apartment, because he couldn't afford the rent.

Now jobless, starving and running for his life, all he wanted, was to achieve his dream but life seemed to hate him.

But that wasn't what made him, give up on life.

It was seeing those who used to be his fellow classmate's walked by, recognise him and look down on him like he was trash, because he reeked of unemployment.

Without his dream, he had nothing, he was one of those orphans that people only cared about if they were children's and apparently starving like in those ads on t.v.

Nobody cared about an adult sized orphan that was starving.

they would just say, get a job to put food into your mouth.

Nobody, would miss him if he was gone, and living meant he would eventually be caught and his life would become hell.

He had to face it, his life was destined to be shitty the moment he was born, if he had the power to, he would like to be able to change lives, so nobody else could have such a shitty life like him or worse.

He wondered what awaited for him on the other side?

He jumped of the bridge, ignoring the gasp from people who happened to be passing by as he plunged head first to his death with a smile.

Maybe god, would allow him to reincarnate into something none-human? Because being a human was shitty.

His vision went black, as he hit the water hard, enough to break his neck.

 _Subject died of neck injury, caused by falling on our cloaked ship. Must fix this._

He woke up and realised he was back on the bridge, and it was night time.

Had he, day dreamed about committing suicide, all day?

His leg's buckled under him, but he wasn't prepared for how far he would go or how long the drop to the floor would actually be, as he actually managed to get dangerously to the edge.

What the?

He looked down to find himself in black jean's but his legs were ridiculously long.

How shit, did he grow?

He tried to get up and almost tripped, having under-estimated how far his legs went and had manged to wobble into a safe position, like a new born calf.

While he was doing it, he noted the bandaged that were loosely dangling on his arm's and around his neck, even his arm's had become longer when he tried to reach for what was around his neck, but when he pulled them, they all grow longer instead of ripping apart.

It seemed they were actually attached to his body, he was wearing a ripped black shirt that he had never seen before in his life, that was doing wonders on his skin.

He could just feel the expensive material on his body.

He just had to take a look at himself, to find out what was going on with his body.

But... if only there was a way, for him to get to the river without somebody spotting him and reporting him to the loan sharks.

*Click*

What was that clicking sound?

He dared to look behind him and was shocked, to find, what suspiciously looked like a jet pack growing out of his back.

Wha-

Blast off.

"FFFFUUUUUUCCCCKKKKK!" He yelled, as he was blasted thousands of mater's in the air, while he prayed he would live, when he finally came down.

He flow from right to left, if you had looked up at night and had really good eye sight, you would have seen a man flying in an out of control manner, like a rag doll.

"LET ME DOWN! FUCK!"

The machine stopped working and retracted back in his back, he gave a sigh of relief, before he realised just how high he was.

"Shit!" He yelled, as he began to fall.

He than proceeded to scream like a little girl, as he plummeted to his doom.

So this was how, he was going to finally die?

Death by jet pack?

What a cool death.

His body hit the ground.

Hard

He was still alive.

He had fallen thousands of feet and was still breathing, he couldn't believe it.

He was completely fine, when he managed to get up.

What on earth happened to him?

Was he really just a soul, that had yet to realise he had died?

Was he in the world of soul's, so that people couldn't die?

That was the only thing that made sense, as he got off and noticed, he was near the river down below, which came as a surprise to him but, the shock's didn't stop there.

Instead of having a under average looking face with bags under his eyes and messy short blond hair that really needed some taking care of, staring back at him, instead he saw, a very tall young man with grey small eyes, one half of the eyes, was covered by messy long black, flat hair.

His first thought after seeing this was.

Who was this dangerous looking yet sexy young man, in front of him!?

He had no idea that the image in front of him looked exactly like a fiction character, in the world he would later find out wasn't his own, named Cain Heel.

He turned his head and the reflection did the same.

Was this really him!?

He touched his head, the reflection did so too.

He touched his chin, the reflection did so too.

Hold on.

He felt his chin, it felt rougher in a certain place and bumper.

Was that a button?

No way.

He pressed it and he almost bent over from the shock when his head literally split into different pieces and right in the middle, was this a shiny black ball on what looked like a pole.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Not wanting to believe his eyes, what happened to his brain!? What was this thing in his head and why did he look like this!?

Just than something big and round floated down stream in front of him, it was split in half but the most disturbing thing, about it was, that the mould in both halves' were in the shape of a human.

The same shape that was now his own.

He took a step back in shock.

Had he been inside that thing!?

What the hell happened to him, and was he even human anymore!?

Just than his right hand transformed into a flame thrower and fire actually came out of it.

"HOLY SHIT!" He struggled to put it out, how was he supposed to turn this blasted thing off!

After a minute, he finally managed to turn the thing off and he felt mentally tired.

He took several breather's, before looking back at the arm, that he saw transform.

Curiosity over took him instead of fear.

He wondered...

His left arm went to his right, and he tried to pull the skin apart, but instead of seeing it stretch like normal skin, it actually split apart, inside were wire's and a bunch of glowing light's.

Just like a machine.

He quickly left go and that piece of skin, clipped back into place.

He couldn't believe it.

He was a robot.

.

.

So what was real?

He had memories of being Andrew Tavis, but had those memories being fabricated, so that he could feel more human?

Or had he really been a human being, stuck in a robots body?

Which was the real him?

And did that mean, he didn't have to continue the role as Andrew Tavis, anymore?

"HELP!" Shouted a little girl's voice, that he suddenly could hear, when no kid was around. "THE FIRE IS TOO HOT DADDY! IT HURTS!"

"LAUREN, DADDY IS GOING TO GET YOU OUT! HE PROMISES. JUST, PLEASE HANG ON!" Shouted a desperate male voice.

Would you ignore, such a cry for help?

It was basic human nature to help other's.

He stood up and before he know what was happening, that jacket pack in his back, was out of his back and if it wasn't for the fact, his shirt was already ripped, it would have been ripped.

And he was off, he wobbled like crazy but the fact that this was his second time flying, had helped a lot with his balance, and his body quickly learned how to control it.

He didn't know how but he could locate, were the voice's were coming from, and blasted in that direction, the feeling of flying was amazing and he landed in some neighbourhood that he had never seen before, even though it was ten minute's away from the bridge.

He saw the ring of smoke not that far from him and ran, not noticing he didn't have any shoe's on, when he arrived, he didn't feel an ounce of tiredness in his body.

In front of him was a scene of flame's, as fireman did everything they could, to calm the flame's and lot's of people were circling around the scene, the flame's and noise attracting them.

One man with black hair, had tear's in his eyes, his little girl had been screaming to be let out and by the defeat on the fireman's faces, it was clear the girl would be long gone before the flames finally died.

They were all clearly thinking, about how to comfort the father, when it was all over.

And as he watched, the flames roar, his body moved, nobody saw him jump into the house of flame's, until it was too late.

The hotness of the flames certainly reached him, but it didn't burn his skin like he expected, and before he know it, he was right through the front door.

With new confidence, that he wouldn't actually die if he touched the flame's, he went to find the little girl, listening to the sound of heavy breathing, and running in that direction.

He soon found a girl who couldn't be no more than eight, cowering in a corner, as flame surrounded her, she had burns on her body as she cried, wanting to be let out and away from the hotness of the flame's.

He approached her and said. "Hang on, I'm getting you out of here"

His sudden voice and lift, was enough to make anyone jump as he picked her up, realising quickly he was surrounded by flames, that could kill the little girl.

He had no idea, that a metal eye thing, had popped out from his head, raced down to see the flames before turning to the girl to assess her, the little girl just stared at the strange thing looking at her with wide eyes, before it disappeared.

Oh, to hell with it.

The girl was going to die even if he didn't move, so he took a leap of faith, he didn't know he was surrounded by a blue glow that was around both of them, as he leap into the sea of flame's, and rushed to the front door.

The girl was looking at him with wide eyes as he preformed the superhuman feat, you could just see the absolute shock on people's face's as something large came out of the flame's.

Once it cooled down, it was revealed to be that man who had foolishly jumped into the house of flame's and in his arm's, was an unharmed little girl who had somehow come out untouched despite her mark's seconds ago.

It shouldn't have been even possible for the girl to survive and yet her she was unharmed as if she wasn't in a sea of flames a second ago.

"L-Lauren?" The father said.

"DADDY!" The little girl said, seeing her daddy and running to him, what followed next was a touching scene of a father reuniting with his little.

The little girl was assaulted with kisses, as he got up, completely unharmed, but his shirt was gone leaving his trousers' that was burned to his knees.

"Daddy, Mr Alien saved me!" The little girl said, "He protected me from the flame and he had this really big and weird eye on his forehead, that made me feel good. It was really cool"

Mr Alien?

But before the Police could be called to question him, he got the strong feeling he should get out of there and fast.

Who knows what they would do if they catch him, many would like to know how he survived without a single burn and that meant hospital and research lab's.

Yeah, he would rather not be a test subject...

He began to run.

"WAIT!" People called after him and chased him, but for some reason, they couldn't catch up.

The guy was as fast as hell and when he was far enough from them, and he was sure nobody was following. The jet pack in his back sprung to life, when he thought about flying and he shot up into the sky, hovering over the city landscape.

It really, wasn't an area he was familiar with.

Was he even in the same world?

.

.

Did he just extend a little girl's, life?

Had he changed, her fate?

Did he actually help, somebody?

He began to chuckle, feeling useful for once in his life, damn, even the tear's won't come.

"Mr Alien, huh? Not, bad."

And scene!

So what do you think about this? I just want to see the reviews for this. It's really late and I need some sleep so please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

It had been a couple of day's since he woke up like this.

He had unfortunately found out, that he couldn't fly in the sky forever, because he ran on fuel.

He needed liquid to function, water, the first time it happened, he had this unbearable thirst and his body began to slow down, luckily he was near a stream and after taking several sipps he was miraculous revived.

So he had taken to drink water from streams or rivers, since he didn't actually have any money to get a simple water bottle.

He also found out during this time, that his tongue had been shot dead several time's, the food he could get his hands on tasted terrible and he would soon, be washing it down with water and his body would throw it back up, undigested.

Other than that, his life was great.

He had no responbility's, he didn't have to wake up at ungodly hours of the morning, just to get ready for work and he didn't have to eat.

But than on other hand, when it rained, he didn't have an extra pair of clothe's so that he didn't get wet despite not feeling the rain, people called the cop's on him, when he tried running down the street's wearing nothing but torn jean's, despite looking so fabulous now that he had a body to be proud of.

It seemed, his main problem was in fact that he was flat out broke, he didn't have a single penny to his name and he came off as a random homeless guy when he used his own two feet to get somewhere and cop's will be called.

He couldn't help feel like a hobbo, going from place to place, living outside and being one with nature.

For some reason, animals really liked him when he got close, when he was pretty sure, animals hated him when he was human.

He referred to himself as human because he didn't want to think of himself as a machine freak, he feared he would lose, all sense of humanity he had in him, if he thought like that.

...but how to deal with the issue of money?

Eventually, he would face this problem sooner or later.

He had been wondering around a cash machine, for a while, wondering how to earn money when he didn't technically exist here, his appearance was once again attracting attention and people were wondering if they should call the police.

Just what was he doing there when he clearly had no money.

Had he found his card and was trying to withdraw money so that he could get himself proper clothes and attire?

They didn't know, he truly never had no saving's or a card so there was no point in approaching the ATM.

The reason why he approached was because, Andrew had been having a lot of odd sensation lately, which lead him to discover, more about his current self and his senses were telling him approach and touch the screen.

But, could he really do it?

Without fearing, that he looked like a dumbass?

He must be going crazy because he actually tried it, nothing obviously happened at first, but than the zero that appeared on the screen suddenly shot up like crazy and before his very eyes, real life money, was poured into his hand's.

Euro's.

Wait, he was in France?

.

Hang on.

That wasn't, what he should be thinking right now.

Shouldn't he be thinking about how he just committed a crime?

Ch 2: The issue with money

For the first time in his life, Andrew Tavis, had committed a crime.

Cash machine Freud and the worst part of it was, he didn't feel apologetic in the least about what he had done.

A gaint part of him and he meant a huge part, was shrugging it off and demanding he use the money to live like a king, book into the most expensive hotel in town, drive the most expensive car and pay girl's to drink with him, all night long.

But he had watched enough TV and book's to know that kind of lifestyle, would only end in ruin and the police would wonder how he could spend so big, without even having a bank account to his name.

While a tiny part of him, that was getting smaller the more he thought about the stack of money in his pocket, was telling him to walk into a bank and try to return, even, though it would go nowhere.

How was he supposed to return this kind of money without them asking his name and trying to check his bank, history details?

Was he going to have to use the paper, to light a fire at night or something?

Or should he give the cash to a couple of homeless, people?

But he really needed clothes'.

So what to do?

"SOMEBODY, PLEASE HELP!" Yelled a females voice, and he was up.

"SHUT UP, GIRL. NOBODY IS GOING TO HELP YOU. YOUR, MINE WOMEN, NOW!" Said, a much deeper male voice, before the male let out a grunt and the female screamed.

"NOOOOOOO!"

Holy crap, was he hearing somebody being rapped?

Well, he wasn't going to stand here like an idiot and listen to a man, tear a women's life apart.

Without thinking, his jacket pack activated, as he launched himself into the air, he didn't even have problem's with his balance anymore, as he blasted off to the location, praying he wasn't too late.

He arrived at a real nice looking house, the kind of house, you would expect to live in when you retired or you were on holiday with a lot of money at your disposal.

In front of him were two large men in black suit's, both of them had a gun on them and they looked startled to see him.

Well, he did just fall out for the sky.

"Where, the hell did you come from!?" One of them yelled, in what he assumed was French, but to him, it sound like English.

The other one, pointed his gun at his head, but instead of feeling the overwhelming amount of fear you would expect when you were on the other end of a gun, he only felt calm.

Yep, he had gone crazy.

He stepped forward and they both opened fire but instead of killing him instantly they only bounced of his skin and let me tell you, the feeling of a bullet bouncing off his skin, hurt like hell.

Superman made the feat look like child's play, but when about a hundred bullets are hitting you, it's anything but pleasant.

Realizing he wasn't dead, he gained confidence and gradually began to advance, as they increased the bullet's raining down on him, before he was close enough to knock both of them on their asses with strength alone.

They both crashed down onto the marble floor with a painful moan.

"S-Shit, it hurts" One moaned.

"What are you? You should be dead, fucker." The other said, as he advanced forward, breaking the door as he stepping forward, only to meet a heard of guys, carrying gun's, having heard the commotion outside.

"Oh, shit" He said, as they opened fire on him.

The force was enough to send him toppling backwards, they only stopped when they thought he was finally dead.

But he was only unconscious.

His most dangerous state to be in.

Before they all know what was happening, a robotic large eye, once again appeared, on top of his head and came down to look at all of them.

Watching than and analyzing the,.

"What the bloody hell is that?" One French mobster said, before all hell broke loose.

His unciously body started to rise and out of his back, came not a jet pack but a fully equipped machine gun.

Nobody was prepared for it for the rain of bullet's and by the time he came to, he was in the sea of moaning, injured guy's who wanted his head, the injuries ranged from blindness, to a missing limb.

"What the hell?" He said, what the hell happened here? Did he do this.

"DON'T MOVE ANY FURTHER OR I WILL KILL YOU" Yelled a women voice.

Oh, that's right.

He didn't have time for this, he had to rescue a women from a rapist.

He slipped past the mess of injured guy's and found a traditional Japanese styled door that was unlike the other's, two shadow's of people were visible on it, one was clearly a women while the other was a giant man.

The women seemed to be holding something.

"STAY, BACK!" He, heard her yell.

"Oh? I like, how you play hard to get" The man said, before Andrew, forceful opened the door to reveal a naked tall women, with long blond hair and pink highlight's, with a beautiful face.

But what she was holding a real life sword in her arm's and her hands were bleeding.

With such a dangerously beautiful young women, it was no wonder, a mobster kidnapped her.

The male, opposite her was three time's her size and body weight, he had tattoos on all of his body except for the place he really needed to cover up, like his big ass cheeks.

The man turned around, hearing the sound of the door move, and saw him and said. "Who the bloody hell are you?"

"The guy, who's going to fuck you up, that's who" He replied, feeling confident now that he know he really couldn't die and lunged at the surprised man and before the man could react, he began to punch him until the man was unconscious.

"Run" He said, turning to the women.

But, instead of running away with tear's in her eyes, like what you would expect from such a cliche situation, the women instead, looked at the unconscious man and raised the sword she had taken from the room to protect herself.

Why was it, the one day, she tried to appear nice, this happened to her?

This man had taken her innocence away, from her and made her feel like property.

Who was going to marry a woman like her who had been defiled in such a way?

He had taken the one thing, she could call her own.

Her value as a woman.

There was no way in hell, she was going to leave and let this bastard, pay for what he had done in jail, she wasn't satisfied with him going to jail for the rest of his life.

She demanded a more personal revenge.

"Hey, what are you-" Andrew said, as the women walked in front of the unconscious naked man and swung the sword came down with all her might, on the man's baby making machine and chopped it off, blood spilling everywhere.

And just like that, the man, was no longer a man.

He would never enjoy the pleasures of a woman as long as he lived.

Andrew winced, he would have felt sorry for the man if he didn't know what this man did.

The women smiled at her work, before fainting, he caught her before she hit the ground.

.

.

What a woman.

He noticed the blood coming from her arms wasn't actually caused by holes that were small enough to be needle holes.

This woman had been drugged and the drug were mostly likely still in her system.

He, should probably call the police and get out of here.

But would it be safe, to leave her to the police, even after all, she had gone through? Who would admit to complete strangers what they went through?

And wasn't it dangerous to leave her here, if he left? There was always the possibility that more people carrying weapon's will come and who know's, what would happen, to her being this weak.

The only option he could find was having him take her, along with him.

He found her rapest coat and wrapped her naked body in it, before carrying her in a princess style and jumping out of the window, the moment he was in the clear, his jet pack, activated and he blasted towards the sky.

And as he descended, he realized he faced another problem.

What to do when she woke up?

If he had thinking his way, she would wake up, in some random forest near a man, who looked like he could be her second, rapist.

That would be bad, right?

Wait, didn't he now have money?

Should he?

#At a nearby hotel#

The look of disgust was on everybody's face's, at the sight of a man in ruined trouser's, without a proper shirt on, walk in with an unconscious young women covered in a big fat coat, on his back.

For such a high establishment, clearly nobody was impressed by this new entry, and the staff gave them a look that showed exactly what they thought of him, as he approached the reception area, dragging dirt in, by his bare feet.

"Hello" he said.

"Yes, can I help you... sir?" The clerk said, not managing to get the distate out of his tone.

"I would like one large room, please." He said.

"And how will be paying, cash or credit card?" The clerk said, clearly not taking him seriously but who could blame him, the man in front of him looked homeless. "Bare in mind, this fine establishment is not a charity. We actually need to see some money or a credit card, before we give you your room"

Now, anybody would be peeved by this man attitude, but Andrew was dressed so poorly, that it was only natural, that they thought, he was poor but what he did next, shut the man up.

He dumped a whopping 4000 euro's in notes, right in front of the man, much to the clerk's own surprise before he realized what he was seeing, was actually money and a lot of money.

The seemly poor looking man, in front of him, just dumped 4000 euro's in notes, so casually, like it was nothing, more than paper to him.

The Clerk then turned pasty white as the staff who were previously mocking him, suddenly took one look at the pile of money and also turned white.

The only one's who treat that amount of money, like that, in their profession, were the really rich.

This homeless looking man, with a unconscious women on his back, wasn't poor at all!

Was he, a Nobel?

The clerk swallowed as Andrew said.

"Of course, you need to see some money so I trust, this is enough to pay for several night's. If it's not, I can always's bring out more"

Taking out big wad of cash, full of thousand's of euros in paper, and flicking through it.

At the sight of big stack of cash, the staff did a complete one eighty, in attitude.

"N-No, sir. This is more than enough" The Clerk said, suddenly changing his tone. "Please, let one of the staff escort you to your room. You are free to chose, any room in the hotel. And if you need anything, please call the reception area and somebody will be up immediately"

And Andrew thought.

So this is how, it feels like, to have somebody, kiss your ass instead of the other way round.

What a wonderful experience.

 _After all, even in another world, money still talks._

And scene!

Next chapter, the women wake's up in a very comfortable room, but she soon realizes she is not alone when a scary looking man walk's in. Review/fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

20 year old, Ambre Auberjonois, had never understood why women her age would spend hour's just doing their hair and make-up, when all she needed was a good ten minute's and would come out looking fine.

Sure they looked nice, when they finished but how could they do it, every single day and buy one expensive make-up after another, like that?

She just couldn't understand it.

Yes, she was called bizzar because of her thinking and no matter, how many time's her girl friend's tried to explain it to her, she just didn't understand.

They talked about preparing to finally meet Mister Right, and wanting to look their very best in that moment.

She didn't know what they were on about, after all, she didn't speak, giggling loved crazed female language, so it pretty much flow over her head as she pretending to listen.

She was positive, she would never like somebody, enough to want to change and be more feminine, she planned to live out her life as a tyrant, in a very scary way, she didn't understand why people tended to back away from her when she talked about her hopes and dream's for the future.

She wouldn't let any man, tie her down and rule over her.

And that's when it happened.

She fell in love at first sight, well, she believed it was love at first sight, she didn't know until somebody told her.

The young man wasn't anything special and he wasn't particular good looking either, but he gave off the vibe that he wouldn't take nonsense from anybody.

A real man, who would go after what he wanted and nobody could stop him.

The kind of guy who would say, screw being marriage, and do you right there.

Yes, people called her weird but after hanging around guy's who can only talk big but lower their head's when a delinquent came down the street, she needed, a bit of a dangerous edge in her life.

She needed a guy that screamed 'I am a Man', not that 'because you're a girl, I will protect you' bullshit, that the Television likes to shove down her throat.

She thought, she had finally found the one, who she could gaze at his back and see how powerful of a man, he was.

For once in her life, she suddenly cared about her appearance, she wanted him to notice her and asked her friend's to help her, which had them all in tear's.

They helped her to do her make-up and hair, they even want shopping, those were some painfully long hours but it had been all worth it.

The young man not only noticed her but he had asked her for her phone number.

She had been on cloud nine, trying her best to appear amazing when she went on her very first date and had managed to do it, she had been showered by compliments and a lot of other's guys looked her way as well.

But that was the problem.

Nobody told her, that dressing well and looking great would attract a lot of weirdo's and scum like guy's, she didn't realize, somebody was following them and when she was walking home with her date, she was kidnapped.

It was without warning, and she didn't see the scary looking guy's behind her but her date did.

Her date saw the tall scary looking men in suit's, holding weapon's and ran, leaving her behind and it wasn't until she was in the van, did she realize what just happened.

Her date, instead of staying and fighting and being a man against such scary people, he had chicken out and ran.

So much for the man vibe, she felt from him.

He was nothing but a big wuss.

So she was left alone to defend herself, the fact that she didn't give two finger's about the clothes she was wearing or the jewelry on her, really helped her but she did wish, she wore more freely moving clothes.

It took ten guys to restrain her before she was drugged and was put under a haze, it was terrible knowing what was happening to you, but your body wouldn't do anything.

The night the drug was administered was hazy at best.

But she know one thing.

Her innocence had been ripped right from her and she could no longer trust man.

There was no such thing as a man amongst men.

She woke up and came face to face with frightening gray eyes.

Belonging to a man.

Her fist latched out but was caught.

Ch 3: The magic man.

Andrew, didn't know what the hell was going on, maybe it wasn't a good idea to watch her in case something happened to her, in her sleep because he worried about what kind of drug's were in her system.

The next thing he know, he was flat on the floor with a naked women ontop of him.

Shouldn't he be turned on by this? And yet his little Andrew wasn't working at all, didn't that mean, he had no sex drive.

….Well there goes his sex life, that he never got to have.

The women's hand's went to his neck and began to squeeze.

What was she doing?

Wait.

Was she actually trying to choke him?

She was actually trying to choke, the guy who saved her? Oh, hell no.

Both of his hands went to her arm's and with little to no force, he forced her hands, to part, making her eye go round, before he flipping her over onto her back.

"You need to calm down." He said.

"Yeah right, if I do, your going to stick your disgusting thing into me. Do it and I will make sure to kill you in your sleep" Ambre threatened, making the man's eyes widen a bit as she struggled some more, she even began kicking him in his man part's.

But he had balls of steel and didn't even flinch at the assault.

She want to grab or punch him where his chin, it wasn't really clear to him but the next thing he know, he suddenly felt air.

Where his head was supposed to be.

He didn't realise his head was cracked open until she stopped struggling and just stared at him like she had seen the strangest thing in the world.

"What the hell is that?"

Well, crap.

He took advantage of her shock to throw her onto the bed and use the covers to tie her down to the frame and by the time, she snapped out of it, it was already too late for her.

"What the hell!?" She said, finding herself tied down.

"Now, shut up and listen" he said, as his head closed before her very eyes and he sat down. "I'm not going to rape you and your allowed to leave, but only when you stop being crazy. Those guys who kidnap you and the man who raped you, have all been arrested. All you need to do, now is go down to the nearby police station and testify. We go our separate way's and you will never have to see me again. Now if I untie you, you will stop trying to kill me, do we have a deal?"

And the women's only response was to stare at him, some more.

Jeez.

He got up from the chair he was sitting in and went to a jug that carried water and drank It, completely ignoring the woman he had tied to the bed.

He even watched a bit of Television, and watched the news doing a coverage on one of the biggest street gangs in France found injured and were currently being healed before going to trial.

Ambre couldn't believe her eyes or situation, who ties somebody to a bed and then ignores them completely!? And in her disbelief, she took note of how nice the room actually was, compared to her apartment.

Where, they in a high class hotel!?

And she could have sworn that guy's head, split just now but that must be her imagination.

Right?

But she couldn't help but feel curious instead of fear, did he use a magic trick to do that?

Just than, there a was a knock at the door and Andrew said.

"Come in"

In came a fancy dressed hotel attendant, who took one look at her tied form on the bed, and didn't ask questions, before turning to the man who tied her there and said in a extremely polite tone. "Do you and the madam, need anything?"

 _THE HOTEL ATTENDANT IS KISSING HIS ASS!_ She thought.

Who was this man was dressed, like he had been in a street fight!?

The man seemed to remember she was actually there and that she actually needed food and said. "Bring some food for her, since she hasn't eaten yet, And bring me some juice"

"Right, away, sir" The hotel attendant said, actually bowing before hurrying out of the door.

Andrew once again ignored her and in favour of watching television and by the time, the food came, she was too hungry to think about giving him a good tongue lashing as she was finally un-tied.

After she plowed through most of the food in front of her, her brain finally caught up with her situation.

She was in a chair naked, in a hotel with a complete stranger and was eating food, like a woman who had never seen food before.

She shrugged and carried on eating, he had seen her at her worse so why would she try to gain dignity now?

"Where, are my clothes?" She demanded, after, he had seen her eat a meal for four people, hence the look he was giving her, as he wondered where all that food went.

"I didn't bring them, but I did go shopping for your size" He said, producing leather clad underwear and clothes.

"….." She said, looking at the clothes that looked to be her size and she just had to ask. "How did you know, my size?"

There was a long awkward pause before he said, with eyes that were trying to lie to her, by saying 'I'm not a suspicion person'.

"I merely looked with my eyes."

He got a punch to the face.

It did nothing, so all she could only turn her embarrassment to anger and said while taking them.

"WELL, TURN AROUND, YOU PERV!"

And Andrew reluctantly turned around, even though he had seen everything.

She was done ten minute's later and quickly stormed out of the room, into the corridor and out of the hotel.

Andrew went back to watching T.V.

# An Hour later#

It took her an whole hour to reach her apartment, she only realised just what hotel she had been in when she was outside and it was literally displayed right in front of her.

It was a hotel, she would have never been able to walk into her, until she was old and retired because of how much it cost to get a room.

All she needed now, was a good rest and same normality to her life.

But it seemed fate had other plan's for her.

It turn's out two men dressed in suspicious attire, were waiting for her in front of her door, she saw them too late.

"THERE SHE IS!" One of them, shouted.

"Boss, is going to jail because of you and is fucking succumised!" The other shouted, pointing a gun at her, she prepared to run but know, she would never make it down the step's before they shot her.

Was this the end?

 _What a hellish way to go,_ she thought, as she waited for the bullet to come to her.

The sound of a gun going off, was heard, but the bullet never pierced her skin.

Realizing that she was still alive, she let her eyes open, only to meet a tall back.

"Who the fuck are you!" The man on the right said.

"You don't need to know my name. All you need to know, is that I'm about to show you hell, just because I feel like it." Andrew, said.

Making Ambre blink owlishly, he wasn't actually saving her but he was doing this for his own enjoyment?

"What the fuck?" The one the left said, before they both opened fire on the guy.

Ambre immediately tried to use him as her meat shield, while he took all the shot's hoping to escape, but how it turned out, left them all speechless.

After five minutes of continuous firing, his corps didn't flop down with multiple hole's in it, instead the man was very much alive and advancing!

You could see the bullet's themselves drop to the ground after bouncing off his skin.

"W-What the hell, are you?" One of them said, speaking for all of them.

"Somebody, who doesn't give a fuck." The man replied, as he punched the guy on the right sending him flying into the nearby wall.

Before turning to the other guy who was now looking on in horror, as hell rained down on him.

By the end of it, both guy's were moaning in uncontrollable pain, as Andrew stood in the middle like a champion, his hands covered in blood and there was a smile on his face.

 _Bad-dum._

 _What was this feeling?_ Ambre thought.

Why was her heart beating so fast?

And scene!

Next chapter, Andrew get's a stalker and Ambre soon realises that the man, she has a small crush on, isn't actually a magician like she first thought, but it's quite possible, that he's not even human. Review/ fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

He was being followed.

He could feel it, the moment he stepped out of the hotel, the next morning.

At first, he thought more goon's were tailing him, it seemed he had become quiet popular when it came to France's most wanted, Mafia, hit list.

Already, he had ran into two group's who wanted to take revenge on him, which he quickly took care of, tied them up in bundle with rope, he had purchased from some random store and dragged them to the police station with a note that said 'Here's some more bad guy's' attached.

You can imagine the shocked, he got when he did it not once but twice, when he looked like he deserved to be in jail, himself.

It was at that point that he caught sight of blond hair with pink strip's of in it, when he pretended to round the corner.

It was her.

The women, he saved twice, had begun stalking him.

But what he couldn't understand was, why, she was stalking him.

Shouldn't she been running away just because of how scary he looked, after all, he did tied her up naked in a bed, that alone should tell her to stay away from him.

But there she was, trying to fit her whole body behind a pole, while not so stealthy staring at him, even the people passing by, was wondering what the hell she was doing.

And what was this odd feeling coming from her, that he could feel all the way from here?

Just what did she want from him?

Ch 4: Unexpected confession of love and a shocking reveal.

Ambre Auberjonois, didn't know what she was doing at first, she had quickly gone into her apartment, woke up, eaten breakfast and got ready for the day.

Than for some mysterious reason, she had found herself in front of the hotel, that she hoped housed the man who hadn't, even been kind to her but had somehow managed to save her.

And what was even stranger, her feet refused to move from this spot, she was frozen to the spot confused, and it wasn't until the man himself came out did she realize, exactly why she hadn't moved.

She wanted to meet the man again.

She wanted to see what kind of man, he truly was, before she admitted to herself, she actually had feeling's for him.

She was afraid of making the same mistake, twice.

She didn't want to give her heart to a guy, again, who would only hurt her in the end.

She had to know, if this guy was really worth it, if he was enough for her to acknowledge, that she actually had feeling for him, despite their short encounter.

Was he the guy, he portrayed to her, in that short time?

Or was he a wimp who hide behind a tough mask?

Apparently no.

She had soon bore witness to some guy's in black suit's leading, the man to an alleyway to either beat him badly enough to land in hospital, or kill him on the spot.

Naturally, her first instinct's was to call the Police but second's later, her thought's had all but vanished, when the guy she had been trailing ignored the weapon's they both held and proceeded to give the two the beating of their lives'.

The man looked like the grim reaper to her, when he started smashing one of their head's repeatedly into the wall, and anybody would have run away due to fear.

But she was strangely attracted to it.

She was strangely attracted to the wildness that he displayed, he than proceeded to tie them up and drag them to a nearby police station.

How he could do that, while having some many people stare at him with wide eyes as he dragged the unconscious and bloody bodies, through the street was beyond her.

And it wasn't the last time, he had done that because not even an hour later, he was doing it again.

It was now obvious to her, that unlike her chicken of a former boyfriend, this guy could actually handle himself no problem, he didn't seem to be afraid when a weapon was pointed at him, or he was facing the Mafia, like a regular person would.

But than again, he was a magician.

But why did, he only drink juice or water, through out the day?

Wasn't he hungry?

Wasn't it extremely unhealthy?

She hadn't seen him eat a single proper meal yet.

Wasn't he going to collapse eventually, if he continued on this path? And didn't fighting take a lot out of him?

Hell, she wouldn't even be surprised, if she saw him wobble soon.

Just than, there was a scream heard, as a wild, obviously, very hungry dog appeared around the corner.

It had a scar on it's right eye, perhaps abused.

Anyway, it was obviously dangerous and people were trying to run away or call the pound, to capture it to eventually put it down.

It happened to cross the man's path, and immediately stopped in it's track's when it saw him, she could practically feel the stare down happening between the dog and the man.

In that moment, it was Man vs Canine.

The wild dog of man, vs the Wild god of dog's.

Just who would win?

The dog made the first move and lunged forward, the man arm latched out and easily downed the dog, it was kind of amazing actually to see such a fast movement.

The wildness in the man's eyes, was entrancing to her and the dog flinched, seeing the look in his eyes close up, before the man released him and it took the chance to run away, like it had just seen the stuff of nightmare's.

But nobody could have predicted what happened, next.

The dog ran right into the busy street and a coming car slammed harshly against it's body.

The dog's body from the impact, flow a good feet in the air before landing on the other side of the road onto the pavement, with a small but terrible noise.

It's neck was twisted in a weird way.

It was obviously to everyone that it was dead and because it was a dog, people were less caring about the whole thin.

In fact, the driver who had hit the dog, first looked panicky before realizing what they had hit wasn't actually a human being, but a dog and drove away without a care.

There was no use, calling a vet or somebody who could help, the dog was dead, the best it could get` was a funeral, via trash bin.

It was a wild, so nobody would miss it.

However, she like many other's, saw the huge and scary looking man place himself right next to it, too late.

Andrew, crouched down beside the dog, who he couldn't help, but feel a connection for.

It like him, was just doing whatever it could, to survive, even though the world was against it, but the difference was, the dog had the courage and motivation to keep on living, it had pup's to feed and that was what kept it alive for so long.

Right now, he was just walking around, just saving people to pass the time, he had no purpose in life.

He didn't know, how he know about the dogs life but he did, he could sense that the dog had, recently been pregnant, so what would happen to the puppies, now that the mother was dead?

The image of a dozen's, dead cute puppies, was not an image to have in your mind and before he know it, he was crouching right beside the dead body, with both of his hand's around it's broken neck.

Did he intend to somehow snap it back into place?

What good would that do? The dog would still be dead.

Well... he was pretty sure, he had long passed the mark of sanity.

After all, normal, sane people would deliberately walk into a Mafia hide out, alone and without anything to defend himself with.

That was just crazy right there.

So what the heck, was he doing?

It was just frightening, how easy he found the place, where the dog spine was dislodged, and using little to no strength, he easily fixed it, back into place.

And as expected.

It was still dead.

But, now his hand's were doing something else, it was going to the dog's chest and something new happened, that he had never experienced seen.

In his line of sight, a game like health bar for the animal appeared with clear instruction's on how to bring it back, meaning raise the health bar that was currently zero.

He couldn't quiet believe his eyes, and he just had to blink several time's.

What's what with this sudden cheat!?

Could he actually, bring the dead back to life!?

This want beyond what a person, with a machine like body could do.

If machine's could bring back, dead people, there would be no such thing as death, and you would see presidents and cave man walking around.

So did that mean, his body truly wasn't from earth and was some kind of machine actually from another planet?

Had the little girl he had saved some time ago, really, been right?

If his body, really was a machine from out of space, that would be pretty cool.

But first, he needed to see if he could really bring this dog back to life, using this 'How- To' digital instruction's he could see right in front of him and obey instruction's.

He began to pump directly onto the dog's heart, he could literally see the area where the heart was and quiet a crowd began to gather, to see what he was doing, some even took out there phone's, seeing this as a chance, to record an 'epic fail' that could go viral.

Andrew felt like an idiot, he was actually trying this out, in broad day light.

This would mostly end, with him being a laughing stock of the internet, so imagine the surprise, when the dog's eyes suddenly moved.

He stopped pressing and the dog began to get up, slowly.

HOLY SHIT! IT'S ALIVE!?

The dog barked, feeling better than it had in month's and licked his finger, before giving a barking of thank you, before leaving.

Andrew wasn't the only one stunned, those who had seen the state of the dog before, know that dog had been truly dead and what they had witness, was what you would call a miracle.

After all, even if you were an animal, you don't snap your neck and than come back to life, like nothing happened, seconds later.

Andrew, sensing the eyes on him, know he had to run and that's exactly what he did.

He ran, faster than what was deemed humanly possible before jumping onto a roof top, the moment he turned a corner, and than proceeded to wait until all the people, who began to follow him, passed, before going back to the hotel, where he didn't dare walk outside.

Something just told him, not to go out for the next few day's and he had learn to listen.

And once he was sure, he was safe, he would fly out of France to another place.

So imagine his surprise, when a staff member of the hotel, knocked on the door and said. "Sir, one 'Ambre Auberjonois', is here to see you"

Who?

"Um, let her in" He said, wondering who could have possibly tracked him down, but he wasn't really that surprised when the blond haired and pink highlight's, woman, came in, he had seen her 'coincidentally' walk by the hotel several time's a day.

 _So she finally summed up the courage to actually approach me?_ He thought.

At long last, the stalker contact's the person, they are stalking.

This could either end in kidnapping, death or somebody running away.

Just where would this conversation go?

Ambre, walked into his hotel room with confidence, as if she hadn't been stalking him for the past few of day's and said in a business like manner, as he took a sip from a glass of juice.

" **I like you** "

It was clear by his reaction, this was not what he expected for her to say.

His juice he took in, was just as quickly to leave as it was coming in, as he said.

"What?"

"I like you" She said again, but more firm. "Honestly, at first. I thought, you were just another pervert who wanted to rape me"

And Andrew couldn't help but feel a bit offended by that.

"But than I thought, your were a full blown asshole because you tied me up while I was naked." She said, and he wondered where this bluntness was coming from, did female's honestly speak like this? "But than you saved me, even though you were doing it for your own amusement. Watching you beat up, guy's with weapon's made me like you"

"….um...okay?" He said, not sure what was happening here, so he was rolling with it.

"But, I didn't know if you were the genuine article so I followed you for a bit" She said, exposing to him shameless all her sin's towards him. "And I don't regret it one bit, because I'm glad I did it"

And Andrew had no idea, that he would day meet another women like this, as he didn't quiet know what to say.

"From following you, I found out, if I were by your side, I wouldn't have to worry so much in life because you can basically kick the crap out of anybody, who bother's me" She said, " So please go out with me, than we would eventually get married and produce, lot's of dangerous cute babies together!"

"...Okay, back track all that" He said, just please, stop. He was not going to produce any baby with a women he barely even know. "First of all, I have absolutely no interest in you and I'm pretty sure, I would never"

Making her stare long and hard, at him, before saying very bluntly. "So your gay."

" **I'm not gay.** " He said, how to make this person understand? She obviously had little to no experience with this and so did he, but he was pretty sure this was not how it goes.

"Than, why?" She said, turning around, displaying all her good's.

Didn't guy's go for girl's like her?

"I don't have a heart beat" He decided to outright, say it.

Long. Silent. Pause, followed immediately after.

"What?" She said.

"I said. I don't have a heart beat, so I can never fall in love with you" He said.

"You know, you could have come up with a better lie" She said, obviously not believing him, after all, everything that was alive had a heart beat.

It wasn't possible to be alive and not have a heart beat.

But what happened next erased all thought's from her mind as Andrew took a deep breath and than display all his good's.

His machine parts and all.

His head split open and his chest was wide open, so you can see the cogs and machinery active inside, his hand's gave way to display the machine gun's hidden and his leg's made way, for another form of weapon, you could defiantly see the jetpack on display from his back as he said.

"I don't have a heart beat because I'm not human"

And scene!

Next chapter, Andrew finds acceptance in a surprising place and France, experience's, miracle's in their hospital's. Review/fav and follow!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

"I don't have a heart because I'm not human" He said, as he dared to look her straight in the eyes.

Ambre Auberjonois, stood frozen and stared at his machine parts, for what he deemed longer than what he felt comfortable.

When, was she going to run away, screaming?

Quickly getting bored of the silence, he turned around and want in search for a good book to read, not caring that half of himself was so exposed, he was still expecting to her to run and the door to be slammed shut.

Than he would leave, before she had time to call the police.

These thoughts stayed with him, until, he was half way into the book, when he felt something touch him.

Touch, the inside of him.

He turned around slowly and what he saw next was pretty shocking.

For one thing, the woman was still here and secondly, she was touching every part of his body that was exposed to her, like she was a child discovery a new toy.

"Why are you still here?" He just had to ask, wasn't she supposed to be running away screaming like a normal person?

"hmm... why am I still here?" Amber said, making him blink owlishly.

"Maybe, it's because you look even more attractive, like this?"

And not for the first time, did he think.

This woman was amazing...

Ch 5: Amber and Andrew team up.

"So, let me get this straight" Amber said, for some reason she was making herself comfortable on his laps, he had filled her in on everything including his name. "You, woke up, a couple of days ago, near a man sized cocoon, with memories of being human"

Meanwhile, he was left wondering if he should protest to her sitting on his lap's, after all, this might be the first and last time, a female this hot was willing to go near him, knowing what he was.

"And are you sure, those aren't planted memories" Amber said, "Just what are you exactly? Some kind of machine? By the way, you're really hot up close." She was very surprised, to feel so much heat coming from him, she was even interested in finding out if he had that thing, below his waist line.

"I'm not a machine" He said, because admitting to himself that he was, would be telling himself, those memories stuck in his head were a lie.

"Fine, you're not a machine" She said, before looking closely at him and saying. "The detail on your face is too amazing to be one. If I saw you from a far, I wouldn't have guessed your head could split open like that. If you had a maker, there would have be a bar code or a signature somewhere on you" looking behind his ear's and when she was about to make him open his mouth wide, he said.

"There is no such thing, like that on me" He said, "I sleep, just like everybody else and go to the toilet just like everybody else"

And you could tell Amber was really disappointed by her face, before life want back into her eyes as she said. "Then, you're some kind of mechanical alien species! After all, I can't imagine, a machine coming out of a fully-grown man-sized egg and in a river of all place's. Do you think, your race would come and pick you, up soon?"

Her eyes shone at the prospect of meeting Alien's, and she wondered if they were all as good looking and dangerous as this guy.

And Andrew found himself questioning his own existence, once more, was he an alien dropped to earth by mistake or was he a human who died and had his soul transferred into this body?

Either way, he made her hope for something ridiculous.

"By the way" She said, "How, did you bring back that dead dog?"

"Don't know" He said, honestly, he was just as shocked as everybody else to see the Dog walk away like nothing happened.

"Do you think, you can do it again" She said.

"What?" He said.

"Do you think, you can try it on people?" She said. "You did say, since you woke up, you've been helping people. Have you ever tried to heal a human being?"

And again, he blinked owlishly.

No, he hadn't.

Could he actually heal people?

#Silver Pane Hospital#

This was a bad idea.

He felt like an idiot, standing here.

Why did he allow this woman to guide him here?

There was no guarantee that he could actually heal people, and there was no guarantee, that he could heal anything beyond a dog.

He should turn around right now and run for it.

The Hospital didn't look like anything special, and what was wore, was that a ton of people outside were staring at him.

And who could blame them?

He looked like the kind of person who would rub the place, then sell all the Patient's organs onto the black market.

Because of his look's, people would always give him that suspicion look and he was willing to bet, it would increase in a hospital environment, where people were weak.

"Ready to go?" Amber said.

No.

He wasn't ready.

This woman was crazy.

But it seemed his mouth and brain were completely out of synch with each other, because he said. "Sure" and began to walk to the Hospital entrance, followed by Amber, who was invading his personal space.

And then the gazes began.

Those in the reception area, were shocked to see a dangerous looking man suddenly come through the door followed by a seductive looking female.

Was there a murder, about to happen in this very hospital?

Just the gazes alone, made him want to leave, but he still pressed on and together they walked to the reception counter, knowing full well, that there was absolutely no way, that they could walk around unsupervised.

Amber, want to counter and plastered her most charming smile, which wasn't saying much since she looked like the kind of girl who would screw you over in a heartbeat.

"Hi, a friend of mine is a patient here at this hospital"

The poor reception lady was shaking, as she said. "Name?"

"Eh..." Amber said, caught in her obvious lie.

Andrew did tell her, this wasn't going to work but she was convinced by her dazzling acting skills.

While he thinking of leaving, all eyes that were draw to the large and dangerous looking man suddenly found themselves turning to what was slowly coming out of his head.

Even Amber stopped trying to bs the reception woman, when she saw the women eyes swift from her to her dangerous looking companion and soon followed.

Soon, even he noticed the stares on him and wondered why everybody was staring at him so strangely, soon the mechanical eyeball grow, to the size of his head and one single pulsed was admitted out of it.

Everything, turned back to normal like clockwork.

"Please, go right ahead" The reception said, acting very strange, in the eyes of Amber, since she was objecting just a while ago.

In fact, when she looked around, everybody was going about their business.

Than her eyes slowly turned to Andrew to find that the giant eye, over his head had magically disappeared.

"What?" He said, his eyes clueless, and Amber realized he had no idea what he had just done.

Did his body have a mind of its own?

And more importantly, would she tell him, one day about the giant mechanical eye that popped out whenever it pleased?

She grabbed him by the hand and pulled him, through the corridor's, nobody paid them any attention and began to peek into people's room's.

Well, the one's where the door wasn't locked, before she found a patient that was unconscious and looked extremely bad.

She walked into this twelve-year-old boy's room, his skin was deathly pale.

She knows from shows, that when you're hooked up to so many machine's, it usually meant you couldn't live without them.

Andrew came in, nervous as hell but his body made him look calm and collected, he wanted to run but Ambers hopeful look in her eyes, made him stop in his tracks.

Would you turn down an attractive goth looking women, giving you the eyes?

He sighed and walked to the boy's bed side.

This was absolutely stupid.

He couldn't do this.

He c-HUH?

In his field of vision, digital instruction's came into his field of view, along with a complete scan of the boy's body, especially where there was the most damage.

 _You have got to be kidding! Can I actually, heal people!?_ He thought, looking over the boy's body before taking a leap of faith and following the instruction in his view point.

Because of all the wire's covering the boy's body, his body had to 'stretch', which he had no idea he was doing but Amber certain did.

She watched with an open mouth and wide eyes, as his body parts extend, even his neck.

To any onlooker, they would have ran away screaming, it was the kind of thing, you would see in a horror movie, but Amber found it fascinating to watch.

Right in front of her, was clear proof that he wasn't human, not even robots could stretch like that, it simply wasn't possible for metal to change shape, without being under extreme heat.

Could, he really be an alien?

It felt like she was watching, a Scfi movie where the alien's dissected a human right in front of her, in 3D.

Soon, the boy had stopped wheezing and began to breath normally.

Andrew was done.

But how to know, that he had truly healed the boy?

"Let's go to the other patients" Amber said, looking at him like he was the most interesting thing in the world.

Which didn't bond well for him.

# 3 hours later#

Andrew had finished, seeing all the patients in the hospital, twice, he had asked Amber for a drink of water which he chugged down like no tomorrow.

Bringing up, what she noticed about him, when she was stalking him, she still hadn't seen him actually eat anything, it was just liquid's.

Could, it be, that's all he needed to survive was liquid?

What would happen if he ate solid food?

Curiosity filled her as she watched Andrew finish his drink and say "Let's go"

"Are you just saying that, just of show? When in reality, when we get outside, you're going to disappear on me?" Amber said, hitting the mark perfectly.

He did in fact plan to run for it.

"Oh, hell no" She said, grabbing a hold of his arm. "Wherever you go, I go."

"But" He said, trying to shake the women off his arm gently.

"No, but's." She said, latching onto him like a puppy. "It's not healthy for a young woman like myself to be left alone. Maybe, something worse would happen to me, if you leave me behind, after all, most of the French Mafia has seen my face. How long do you think I can outrun them?"

She had a good point.

But still...

She kissed him, in a very surprising move that left him stunned.

"I will love you, no matter what you are" she said.

He was frozen stiff.

How could she say that so easily, when he was convinced, he would never find love?

Did she actually mean it, or was she in love with him because he saved her life?

Should, he give, her the benefit of the doubt?

Maybe, he should give this a chance...

He stared into her eyes and combing back her hair, an action which surprised her as he said.

"Fine, let's go"

If she was a hindrance to him, he would drop her like a rock.

Amber, unaware of his thought's, blushed, and took a hold of his hand, as he lead her outside, neither of them had any idea of the mechanical eye, slowly coming out of his head as they neared the entrance, it sent a shockwave through the whole building.

More than one person, bore witlessness' to a guy holding a girl tightly and blasting off into the sky before their very eyes.

Many of them were convinced they were hallucinated.

"DOCTOR!" One nurse said, just checking up on the crucially injured boy.

Not only was he awake but all his wounds seemed to have magically healed themselves.

The doctor quickly came in, with disbelieving eyes, when he met a perfectly fine boy, that was announced all but dead, just minutes ago.

And it wasn't just the boy.

Another nurse, want into another room and found the patient, healthier than what they had been twenty years, a quick scan showed there was nothing wrong with his lungs or heart.

It was like he had never smoked in his life.

People started pouring in, once they started to suspect it was like this for everybody.

All the doctors want from room to room in disbelief, getting very positive feedback, even from the ones who had incurable diseases and had been here for years, were now reported being very healthy.

Even one patient who had lost both her legs was found walking around, with a newly grown pair of leg's, she hadn't been able to walk for the past twelve years', it was no wonder she and her family were so emotional to see her walking.

Nobody could believe what was happening in the hospital.

It was as if, god himself had decided to visit.

The News's crew that later came having heard the news, called it a miracle.

 _A real-life Miracle had happened in France._

And scene!

Next chapter, it turns out one of the patient's brother is a very rich man who becomes obsessed with tracking down, the people who saved his sister's life. Can you guess who he looks like? Please review/fav and follow!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

"Now onto our top story for today." One news's woman said, for channel five News. "Today, something amazing happened at Silver Pane Hospital. Some are calling it a miracle, other's say the doctor's found a cure for all known diseases and refused to shear it, while the rest believe god himself, walked through the very halls, and curing them all. Let's go to Bruno, who there."

The screen changed to an average looking man in a suit.

"Well, Oliva-" The man began.

"Brother, are you watching that thing again?" Came a little girl's voice, echoing in the large dark room.

The person she was talking about, sat in the middle of the room, around him were several T.V. screen's, each one showing what happened over a week ago.

The man stirred from his position and the lights automatically came on, revealing a person, who would have made a certain president in Japan see double. The person wore a black leather open jacket without a shirt on, tight leather jean's and gloves, the only main difference between the two, was the fact the man had no moustache and his face was clearly much younger, three pair of earing were pierced on each ear.

The image of somebody you didn't want to mess with.

This person was in fact Anatole Lemoine, a Spanish crime boss.

Soon the door opened, and in came a small adorable little girl, with straight black and in a white dress.

Four years ago, she had fallen ill, even the best doctor in city didn't know how to cure her, he was recommended doctor after doctor before she landed in a French hospital.

He paid thousand's, just on the small hope that one day she would get better, but even he had reached his limit.

The Hospital would never know, how close it was to being burned to the ground.

Than he received an unbelievable phone call.

His sister had mysteriously gotten heathier, he obviously couldn't believe it, so, he went to see for himself.

If they had lied to him, the walls would be stained with blood, but to his shock, he found his little sister awake with a healthy complexation, looking better than she had in years.

How?

He wasn't naïve enough to believe that the doctors suddenly developed a care for her and know something else was at play here.

Reporter's soon tried to track his little sister down, for an interview because apparently the whole was cured.

He immediately moved her from the hospital and into a safe house.

He had been watching the surveillance tapes from the hospital, ever since.

It took him, a couple of days before he finally noticed something.

A couple in leather entered the hospital, but they disappeared when they apparently walked down the corridor, they then reappeared for second before they disappeared again.

Just before the commotion started.

It didn't take a genius to make the connection.

If he wanted to find out who cured his sister.

He had to find these two.

Ch 6: Why do we keep attracting dangerous people?

Andrew floated.

In space.

His eyes were closed as he let his body just float.

For a week, Ambre had suggested that he test his body's limitation's, like how high he could fly before he came crashing down, much to both of their shock, he flow all the way to space and beyond, not needing oxygen to breath.

He found out there were several port's underneath his finger nail's, which Ambre had quickly used to charge her phone and even her iPod when she realized she could actually do that, which had him blinking at her in disbelief.

The ports, can also be used to create a connection with her phone, she could exactly call him and he would hear her voice in his mind.

They tested his combat abilities, trying to get one of his machine out, but he found out he couldn't do that unless he was threatened and unconscious.

But the moment, he had made a gun with his hand just for a joke, a very powerful beam came out of it, shooting a descent sized whole in a plank of wood.

He know that if a human being was hit with it, there was no doubt in his mind that they would die.

He floated passed a spaceship, he didn't care that the people inside where looking at him with wide eyes.

Who wouldn't look, when you see a figure of a man floating randomly in space and seemly alive and well, when a normal person, would have turn blue and their eyes blood shot with life?

"Andrew, breakfast is ready" he heard in his head.

That one sentence got him to open his eyes and his back, opened up like transformer, revealing the rocket inside, he shot back to earth.

The heat that came with entering the Earth atmosphere was nothing to him, he wondered if this was what it felt like to be superman.

He followed the signal coming from Ambre phone and flow down towards it, he soon saw a city and landed right in the middle of a street, where some pass-byer's who were walking their dog gave him a wide-eyed look.

He ignored them and knocked on the door, the door unlocked revealing Amber with one of his shirt's on, incredibly seductive to a man, but instead he quickly came in and closed the door, before anybody could see her.

He had no concept of how long he had been in this world but he know it couldn't even be a year.

A year.

Wasn't that a scary thought, knowing you were almost one year old but you had the body of a fully-grown man?

"I've made breakfast" Ambre said, leading him to the small kitchen where a cup, with some kind of mysterious liquid was waiting for him. Just because he couldn't eat solid foods doesn't mean she couldn't experiment with liquid.

She had been shocked when she saw what happened, when he ate solid food, she was then left to clean the food off the wall, looking quite dejected.

Her dream of cooking something delicious for him had pretty much gone down the drain, but it didn't mean she couldn't make the ultimate blend of liquid.

Andrew looked at the mysterious green liquid slightly warily, his brain was analyzing the liquid with a critical eye, scanning whatever made up the mysterious substance and looking them up on the world wide web.

The result come back harmless but one ingredient was questionable harmless and briefly thought about walking away but when he saw how Ambre was looking at him, he decided to screw the consequences and chug it down.

It was like a chain reaction in his body exploded when the liquid came in contact with his inside's.

Suddenly he found himself on the beach, along some half naked girl's in grass skirts, the cool breezing hitting his face.

He suddenly came out of it, radiating a positive vibe.

"Good, right?" Ambre said, it had taken her all morning just to get that combination into a drink.

"It's very good" Andrew said, drinking the rest down, wishing he had more and as if reading his mind, Ambre produced a whole tank, making his eye widen.

"Take as much as you want" Ambre said, of course she didn't tell him how she took money from his pants when she washed them, to pay for her experimentation.

He seriously needed to get a wallet, it wasn't good carrying so much money in lose pocket's.

Andrew looked at the giant tank, wondering if his body could actually hold so much liquid, but throw caution to the wind and began to chugging it down.

Suddenly Ambre phone gave a *pang* sound, to show she had received a message, just a couple of days ago, she made a website, that used Andrew healing ability, anybody who was desperate for a healing would naturally go to the internet hoping somebody could care them when their doctors couldn't.

Since the website was up, they had helped over 200 people, and their reviews were posted on the site, word was getting around but it was going at a slow rate, after all, people were naturally spectacle especially when you don't ask for anything.

"Another job?" He said.

"It's in Spain" Ambre said, with her eyes sparkling, she had never been to Spain. "Can I come with you this time?"

Which had Andrew smile, a small smile as he said. "I don't know..."

"Please?" Ambre said, trying and failing to look sexy, so out of pity, he said.

"Fine, but wear something warm"

#Spain two hours later#

"Are you sure this is the place?" Andrew said, as they both stared at the group of muscle bound people in leather clothes.

"..yes" Ambre said, double checking, were they in a dangerous situation?

"Welcome" An unknown voice said in Spanish, a man that they could only see as the ring leader, appeared. "My name is Anatole Lemoine. Please come in" and the wall of people parted ways, as both Ambre and Andrew followed behind him fearlessly, into a very nice house.

They were immediately greeted by servants from all sides and a very nice interior before entering a certain room and in that room, a bald man in a wheel chair sat in the middle.

"This is my good friend Frank Boudet. He was injured in a shooting not too long ago. The doctor told him he would never walk again...I'm hoping you can do something about it" The man said, and if they looked back, they would have seen several guys with weapon's come in and lock the door.

But neither Ambre or Andrew showed fear, for one thing Ambre had no idea what he had just said since it was in Spanish unlike Andrew who somehow heard it like it was English, and secondly, Andrew could easily get them out of there if thing's want wrong.

To the man named Anatole, a lot of websites had claimed to do miraculously healing and a lot of them did not end well.

But Andrew walked toward Frank without fear in his step's and stopped right in front of him, he ignored how the man looked like he had given up on life.

Instantly instructions on how to cure the man appeared in his field of view, he crouched down and followed the instruction's, the man looked uncomfortable being touched by another man especially below his waist.

Then Andrew withdraw and said. "It's done"

"What the hell do you mean it's done!?" The man called Frank said, shouldn't he prescribe some bullshit medicine or give him a miracle exercise regime?

But Andrew eyes behind his hair, did not waver and the silence caused the man to actually try it, just to prove the other man wrong.

But he was in for a shock and so were most people in the room.

Strength suddenly appeared in his legs and he actually stood up!

"What the hell!?" The man yelled and for the first-time in a month, he used his legs to walk forward and he did it, without any problem's.

It was like he was never injured in the first place.

The mobster people were looking at their comrade in shock with wide eyes and opened mouth's.

Did they just witness a real healing!?

Suddenly the silence was broken by laughter, they all turned to see it was Anatole.

"So, it really was you guys!" Anatole said, getting very puzzled look's. "Tell me, the truth. You two were the ones who healed the patients at Silver Pane Hospital a week ago, right?"

Now Ambre could kind of understand what he was saying and panicked a little inside, how did this man know about Silver Pane Hospital!?

Andrew suddenly extruded a dangerous aura.

"Calm down" Anatole said, feeling the dangerous aura coming from Andrew. "My little sister, was a patient there. I know that the doctors didn't actually do anything, she has an uncurbable disease" speaking in French, he got the idea that the female didn't know what he was saying.

Ambre showed surprise now that she understood him and the dangerous aura extruded from Andrew vanished.

"I've been trying to find you two for a week" Anatole said, "I just wanted to say thank you, and if you two need anything, I and my group at your back and call." Which included, if they wanted to make somebody to disappear.

Why do they keep attracting these types of people? Both Andrew and Ambre couldn't help but wonder.

Suddenly.

"HELP!"

Andrew stood rigged.

"HONEY, WERE GOING TO BE OKAY!"

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!"

"EVERYBODY, WE'RE GOING TO LIVE!"

What?

"Andrew?" Ambre said, as Andrew suddenly started acting strange in front of them.

"Ambre, I need to leave now" Andrew said, he could sense it, if he ignored the cries, a huge disaster would happen and lots of people will end up dead.

"What?" Ambre said, as everybody watched as he sudden ran to the window and throw himself through the glass.

More than one-person's eyes widen in shock, and several people want to the window, only to see him take off his shirt and discard it, then his back opened and a rocket shot out of it.

 _He was heading straight for Toyko Japan._

And scene!

Next chapter, Andrew arrives in Japan to stop an Airplane from crashing into a certain building in the middle of Tokyo Japan. His legend in Japan begins. Review/fav and follow!


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

The time in Japan was 11: 05 when all hell broke loose.

Julie Hizuri couldn't help but feel happy, finally, she was going to see her baby after being denied for so long by her husband and those around her.

She had packed everything, like her home-cooked dishes that she could wait to stuff Kuon with and clothes she wanted Kuon to try on despite him being a fully-grown man with his own life and wife.

Kuu couldn't help but shake his head as he drove, but he too was excited to spend a weekend with his son not having to prevent they were only work colleges.

He never felt good trying to keep her away from Kuon, but he also understood that their son had to grow on his own without their interference so that he could finally get over Rick's death.

And that meant keeping Julie from running to Japan and smothering him.

Now they could both smother him freely and embarrass him in front of his new wife.

Julie's eyes narrowed as she looked into the mirror, seeing something odd slowly get bigger in the reflection, her eyes began to widen as she started to make out its detail's, by the time she finally realized what it was.

It was too late.

The car had been already being lifted up the ground by the strong winds and they were flung half way across Toyko.

A Plane crash was about to happen in central Toyko.

Ch 7: Japan in crisis.

Andrew at the speed of Mach 20, in a blink of an eye he had crossed the vast ocean and entered into Japan, the screams of panicking people was like a radar for him and in no time at all, he entered the popular city of Tokyo and he was shocked by what he saw.

It was Plane that was dipping dangerously, downwards.

If the Plane entered the city below, thousands of people would either die or be heavily injured.

Was the pilot's asleep?

He flow to the front of the plane, he didn't care that a lot of passengers in the plane, who were trying to break the glass so that they can jump out, hoping they would somehow survive the fall, were looking at him with wide eyes.

He was clearly a large man with dark black hair flying through the sky with what they were all convinced was a jet pack.

He then smacked right in front of the plane's, pilot glass window, he didn't expect to see a man and a woman getting ready to pray to God, hoping they would survive this.

From their reaction's alone, he know that clearly the plane was damaged somewhere and there was no stopping it from the inside.

The women pilot noticed him and gave a surprised gasp of horror, to her he looked like the angel of death had descended, because of his scary appearance, natural, y the sound attracted her co-pilot as well and they both looked at him in shock and horror.

He ignored them and want to think.

Could he stop the plane?

Did he even have enough power to stop the plane?

He suddenly remembered the abnormally large breakfast he had, he already know that just a little liquid was enough to sustain him for a day, so what about a batch that large, do?

He then flow under the Plane, hoping to use his strength to push the plane upwards.

But grabbing a hold of it was easier said than done.

There was no way he could catch it at its current speed, as a result the plane slipped right through his finger's.

Noticing that it didn't work, he quickly brainstormed some other option's, either open the doors and get some people out and leave the rest to die or he could be completely reckless and try to stop it from the front.

He weighted his option while he could still hear screaming from the plane.

The reckless option it is.

He flow right passed the plane and hovered about ground level, at the exact same height as the nose of the plane and said.

"Well, this is going to hurt like a bitch"

Just before the plane slammed into him causing him to grit his teeth as he fought through the pain.

The plane wants through several buildings, naturally killing those inside as he forced more power into his rocket to the point it now gave off a blue flame.

The pilots who saw him were looking at him in amazement, shocked that the impact hadn't killed him, he resembled the devil as he squeezed as much power as he could out of his body.

Somehow the force sent the plane spinning, the passengers began to feel dizzy from the spinning, but Andrew was far from done, his goal was to lift the plane a bit higher by its nose, so that he had time to plant his feet into some the concrete so that he could become some sort of anchor for the plane.

He ignored the stinging coming from his hand's, as such a giant force drilling into them and he used his abnormal strength to lift the plane, getting further eyes from the Pilots.

Who was this man who could lift a plane?!

They would have never believed it if they hadn't seen it with their own eyes.

Now skidding on the ground and setting his legs on fire.

Andrew's feet came in contact with an open hole in the pavement and it almost ripped him in two.

The Japanese people who were around to see him do this, where looking at him in no small amount of shock as he gave an inhuman roar and started cursing for everybody within a 50-mile radius to hear.

"FUCKING PLANE! FUCKING GOD DAMN ENGINE! BLOODY STOP ALREADY!"

As if the plane was determined to run him over, he was pushed back leaving a very shockingly lengthily hole in the pavement as his feet torn through it effortlessly.

But it seemed his bet had paid off, soon the plane was slowing down, he didn't care that a bunch of people who had stayed low were filming him with their phone's and camera.

The plane was slowing down in the middle of Toyko and Andrew saw a large building behind him, he wondered if he would end up crashing into it.

He was not looking forward to more glass and seeing people die.

The plane stopped.

Just at the entrance of the building.

Any further and Andrew know it would have bulldozed the building down, killing everybody inside.

Nobody said anything as everybody was still in shock about what just happened, before the Pilot's dumbly said to the passenger's instead, that they could leave.

Many of the Passengers were crying and in disbelief, that they were exactly alive, the door opening was almost dream like.

Some of them thanked the Pilots, who know they hadn't actually done anything and Andrew dropped to his knees to catch his breath, he did not want to see what his feet and hand's looked like after his suicidal attempt.

Many people were staying at the topless man who had made sure a hole in solid concrete, several people took out their phones, at the Superman like scene, the passenger in the plane got out one by one and kissed the floor.

So happy to be alive.

Andrew could feel about a million eyes on his back, he had no idea that a bunch of people in the building in front of him was staring at him and the plane.

But he couldn't take a break, yet.

Although he stopped the plane rampage, lots of people had either been injured or killed in its path of destruction, he could hear the devastation all around him and the sound of multiple ambulances's going to the injured and people crying over the dead.

Who would have thought that this morning, they were convinced it would be just like every other day?

Today was the biggest tragedy Japan had ever faced in the last fifty years'.

Andrew know he had to help those people, surely Amber would forgive him if he didn't come back for several days, right?

To the shock of many people, Andrew bent his legs and jumped, over the plane!

What the hell!?

Many people had wide eyes and lots of cameras were rolling as he arrived at the tail end of the plane and began running to the first of many victims.

A man with his legs tore off by the plane propeller, was on the floor losing blood, anybody who managed to avoid the plane crash know the man was a goner, no ambulance would be able to save him in time.

The man know it too because his eyes were looking defeated, that's why he didn't even look shocked at the appearance of Andrew.

Was the angel of death finally going to take him away?

He suddenly felt warm.

Was his spirit going to leave his body now?

This was not what happened, instead he the bleeding stopped and when he looked down.

His legs were there.

Shock.

The surrounding people who had seen what Andrew did were in an uproar.

Andrew left the man and want to a child and mother who had long since been proclaimed dead.

He merely touched the child's head and she opened her eyes!

What kind of madness was this!?

The surrounding people couldn't believe what they were seeing as the child let out a cry, not realizing she had been dead a few second's ago, her mommy wasn't responding.

"Please, help her, mister," The child said, it was nature of a child to seek help, even if it was from a scary looking adult.

Andrew performed the same method on the child's mother but clearly, her spine had to be repaired too, even if she lived, she would be paralyzed from the waist down.

The women opened her eyes, in surprise and child cried.

Andrew had no idea that his 'healing' was being broadcasted all of Japan.

Several people started to follow him, as he jumped into a wrecked skyscraper, those who survived also recorded on their phone's as Andrew brought their dead friend's or co-worker's back to life before their very eyes, he even healed them and stopped the blood loss.

"Water!" He yelled and somebody said.

"Um, is coffee good enough?" Since the elevator was out and they couldn't get on the floor below to get some water.

Andrew snatched the coffee and drank it, ignoring how hot it was under his tongue.

He then jumped out of the window like somebody who wanted to die and fell, but his hand's somehow punch a hole into the glass and used it to hang on, he then climbed into the window, more than one person was shocked by his appearance, he found several people either trapped or dead under a collapsed roof which he healed.

Once he had revived or healed everybody, getting rather shocked and astonished look's from everybody, he jumped out of the window like spider man and performed the classic superhero landing.

Andrew wondered how badass he looked while doing it, he then rushed to a flipped over car, where a family was stuck and heavily injured or dead.

Andrew ripped off the door like he was the Hulk, several surrounding people were looking at him in shock and cameras were recording, people on the internet was watching this miraculous man, pull women out of the car, who was thankfully just unconscious and took out the husband who had gone through the wind shield.

Obviously dead.

Even if he had lived, there was no way he would be able to feel his body.

Andrew healed him and the man woke up to find, a complete stranger retrieves his kid's out of the car, he was crying when he saw how they were both dead.

His tear stricken face turned into absolute shock when one of his children began to breathe again, a crowd of people stood around them watching the scene and recording him, as he revived the second child, an ambulance had even come.

The people who were meant to save them looked on with wide eyes.

Who was this man who could bring a dead person back from the dead?

"Thank you *hic* Thank you." The father said, after checking his wife was only unconscious and hogging his children.

Andrew didn't say anything, instead, he bent down and jumped at an impossible height, it was in that moment that he felt his hair was too annoying.

It was like it was trying to enter his eyes and blind him.

Suddenly his hair was pulled back as if it understood his desire, leaving Andrew face exposed.

He smirked and went around Japan healing people, soon the day turned into night and he had consumed more than what was deemed healthy for a person in liquid for one day, but he didn't care.

People who saw him running by, instantly recording him because they recognized him by the videos on social media and wanted to follow him.

Some people who had seen the video were filled with hope and put the injured or dead on a mat, waiting for him to come and heal them so he didn't have to spend week's searching for them.

He found it annoying how quickly a camera was shoved into his face and somebody with a microphone was trying to question him when he made a mistake of going from one person to another in a row's because they were laid down on the streets for him, even the people who were supposed to be trying to get these people to the hospital stopped and followed him in astonishment and amazement.

He didn't know that, as the people who were injured or dead decreased, the floating machine eye revealed itself with each person he saved, a lot of people looked at the eye in shock as it blinked at them and showed a number, each time it the people in need of help decreased.

That thing was bloody alive!

What the hell was it doing sticking out of the man's head!?

Was the man even human!?

More people looked at the man, wondering about his identity, despite his handsome face that resembled a popular star, he hadn't talked to them at all.

Soon there was only one person left, there was a tall man with blond hair crying over his beautiful wife, whose legs had been crushed, making them look like flat and skinny.

It was a miracle that the man got away with such small injuries, because of what happened to both of them.

This woman was never going to walk again.

Many people were shocked to recognize the women.

This woman was none other the Supermodel Julie Hizuri and the man who was crying over her was Kuu Hizuri, a popular Hollywood actor!

To think such a tragedy would befall them.

Of course, Andrew didn't know this nor did he care how famous they were.

"Water," He said, and somebody gave him water.

By this point, they all understood how amazing this man was and had all earned their respect.

There was no way current science could bring back her leg's, so it fell on this man.

Andrew sat down next to Julie who was trying to comfort her husband, Kuu noticed him and looked at him with red eyes.

Which turned into shock quickly.

Julie also turned to look at him and was shocked too.

"K-Kuon?" Julie hizuri said, looking shocked at the sight of the person she thought was her son.

Andrew gave the women the strangest look she had ever seen, as his hand's want to touch the place she was injured.

"What are you doing..." Kuu trailed off.

Kuu and Julie were both shocked when a weird energy came out of him and travelled down his arms and into her legs, then before their very eyes, Julie legs seemed to inflate and the crushed bones in his legs began to heal and snap back into place effortless.

If they hadn't seen it themselves they wouldn't have believed it!

"W-Who are you?" Julie said, by this point she know this person wasn't her son, the way he looked at her was not how Kuon would look at her, she could feel this person was a whole different person and why was he shirtless? By his appearance alone she could tell he had one hell of a day.

And more importantly, why did he have her son's face!?

More than one person wanted to know this mysterious man identity as well and how he could do what he had done.

The man didn't say anything and got up, his hair that had been combed back activated to flow back forward, somehow it gave the impression of a deep-rooted sadness.

Andrew making the one was alright, he bent his legs and with the jumping power that was not humanly possible, his back opened up at his fullest height and he blasted away using his rocket.

 _Leaving, one country in shock._

And scene!

Next chapter, Andrew goes back only to finder Ambre playing poker with the Spanish Mafia along with the fact, he can't go to Japan anytime soon, because of the buzz he had created. Review/fav and follow!


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy.

Andrew soon flow out of the city; countless buildings were left in the dust because of his speed as he soon crossed the ocean at an inhuman rate.

He didn't care that he was currently going at the speed were most human beings would be scared for their lives or that he was currently flying passed several passenger planes who's occupants were currently looking at him with wide eyes as he passed.

He was moving faster than the actually plane.

He know he had caused an uproar today, and he honestly didn't care.

What he did care about was leaving Ambre alone surrounding by mafia men in the middle of Spain.

He know she could handle herself but still...

He hadn't shown her anything to better protect herself.

And he did have to worry about, if there were sharp and pointy object's in the building.

It would be a disaster if Ambre got her hands on a gun and started shooting.

And a woman like that would probably shoot you in the nut's, laugh about it, take a picture and post it on her page before finishing you off.

So he had a right to be worried and go as fast as possible.

Where it would have taken a normal passenger plane almost 14 hours to get from Japan to Spain, he had achieved it in only three hours.

Once he arrived in Spain, he locked onto Ambre phone signal and sighed in relief.

At least, she was still in the mansion.

He flow down to the mansion, ignoring the wide eyes from the guards who were patrolling the area, it was obviously late at night, judging by the surrounding's.

He walked casually to the house, half naked, ready to bust the door down.

They couldn't stop him and they know it to.

Luckily, there was an order, not to open fire at the sight of him so Andrew was quiet surprised that he meant no resistance.

This was a first.

He then followed Ambre phone signal, to some large double doors.

Suddenly he heard a bang which made him quicken his pace.

Was Ambre dead!?

Or did she just shoot somebody?

He couldn't have opened the door fast enough, preparing for the scene of blood.

This was not what he saw.

Instead, Ambre was sitting at a large round table, playing poker with Spainish Mafia thug's, including the boss himself.

A lot of people were looking frustrated and scratching their heads, when Ambre suddenly smiled almost demonically and said.

"Royal Flush. I win."

Her actions were met with swearing and a looks of pure despair, Andrew blinked owlishly at the scene.

Ambre seemed to notice him and say.

"Oh, hi, Andrew. Look at all the chip's I won"

That night, Ambre won a huge amount of money and was secretly crowned 'The Hidden Demon Queen of Poker'.

No doubt, the person who introduced her to Poker was currently kicking himself, right now.

Ch 8: Will the world allow him to exist?

Ambre groaned as she resurfaced from unconsciousness's, she was confused when she felt a strong heat source right next to her and she could defiantly feel something wrapped around her frame.

Slowly her eyes opened and she got the full picture at last.

She was lying in a large bed and Andrew was right next to her, not quiet wrapping his arms around her like she thought but he was defiantly using her as so kind of extra side cushion.

But instead of screaming, like she should have done.

After all, the last time she was in a bed with a man, it had been hell.

It was like Andrew radiated an oddly comforting vibe, that reminded her of the bear's she used to have as a kid before she sold them because she was low on cash.

She snuggled in closer, surprised to find that in his embrace was exactly like she was snuggling against a giant carebear.

She could stay like this forever...

She didn't even care, how she got her here in the first place.

She vastly remembered, taking all her winnings and being so excited to see the kind of cash, her friends would have made in a month, that she drunk the cup next to her.

A cup full of alcohol.

Thing's started to get dizzy from that moment on.

She vagally remembered, Anatole Lemoine offering them a place to stay for the night and the room spinning.

She briefly wondered how horrified her parents would be if they learnt she had been drinking and shared a night with a man, dressed in so little clothing.

She looked down to find herself clothed in only her underwear and Andrew was still shirtless.

She didn't care.

She just wanted to stay like this forever.

Unfortunately, her body lack of food was about to slap her in the face.

A deep rumble suddenly erupted from her stomach, loud enough to get Andrew eyes to open and look down at her.

She tried to forge being a sleep, willing her body to shut the hell up.

Unfortunately, her body didn't care what kind of situation she was in and let its protests be known in a much louder rumble, shortly afterwards.

So loud in fact that she couldn't forge being asleep anymore, because of the overwhelming embarrassment that descended on her.

"I think you should eat" Came a deep voice from above her.

"Shut, Andrew and let me, enjoy this" Ambre said, her tone made him blink.

Who know Ambre was so cranky when she just woke up?

Ambre tried.

She really did.

But how could she enjoy his embrace when her stomach was acting like an unhappy group going on strike?

In the end, she was forced to pull away, looking like somebody who was denied their favorite thing.

That was when a knock came to the door.

Ambre in a foul mood, want to open the door, not caring what the hell she looked like.

So out of concern, Andrew moved, stopping her from opening the door.

"What?" Ambre said.

"I'll get the door." Andrew said, thinking fast. "I did suddenly leave you, so it's only natural that I try to make up for it"

He made it sound like something lovely dovey but Ambre could clear see the word's 'Go and get dressed' above his head.

She smiled and said. "Fine, but you have to treat me to a day out. I've never been shopping in Spain"

"Fine" He said, he should really get a card, it was a hassle withdrawing money from the cash machine every time.

Ambre smiled and want to bathroom and Andrew opened the door to find none other than Anatole who decided to bring them some food instead of sending one of his men.

The moment the men's eyes fell on him, he down right stared.

"By the way, Andrew" Ambre voice called out from the bathroom. "Your head is open"

WHAT!?

Andrew, immediately felt the top of his head and sure enough, there was a space that contained nothing and the back of his head was angled in a weird way and was much closer to his hand's.

Shit!

No wonder Anatole was looking at him like that.

Not wanting the food go to waist, he grabbed the tray and said. "Thanks for the food" before slowly closing the door, a click soon rung out to indicate the door was shut.

Leaving the man standing in the hall way.

Andrew than quickly placed the large tray on the table before doing something about his head.

His only hope was that, the man thought he hallucinated his head being open like that.

He didn't want to explain what just happened back there.

Than Ambre entered in a bathrobe.

"Why didn't you tell me, my head was open earlier?" Andrew said.

Did they have to leave now?

"It wouldn't have made a difference" Ambre said, "I already told Anatole about you"

"...What?" Andrew said.

But before he could get irritated Ambre said.

"Andrew..." She said. "You suddenly went all weird yesterday and jumped through the glass window. Than you took off your shirt and flow. At least 20 people saw you fly. After you left, Anatole was really creepy in trying to find out what you were."

Yes, very creepy.

The man's art in trying to get information out of her was really creepy.

No wonder, he found them when nobody else could.

"But I didn't tell him anything too personal." Ambre said, "At best, he thinks you're a highly advanced robot. If I told him, just how creepy you look when you were healing those at the hospital. There is no way he would have been so calm."

"wait. What?" Andrew said, creepy? What did she mean, he looked creepy at the hospital?

He still had no idea, just how he looked to the onlooker whenever he 'suddenly found his limbs could reach'.

But Ambre wasn't willing to give him any answers and sat down near the breakfast prepared on the table.

It looked good.

She kind of felt bad, that Ambre couldn't eat any of this.

So she would have to eat enough for two people while Andrew would just have to settle for water.

Andrew wondered why Ambre was looking at the food so strangely.

He then watch the food massacre unfold, as Ambre devour everything her fork and hands could get her their hands on.

How could a women so slim eat so much?

He could swear, he heard tiny scream's coming from the scrambled eggs.

Watching her eat so much, left him bored and he want to find the remote for the Television, before he sat down again and poured himself some water.

Even in Spain, he seemed to naturally find his way to one of the major news channel's and could read everything as if he was reading English.

What a useful ability to have...

He tuned into the channel that was named 'Spanish News Today' and a man who looked to be in fifty dressed in a suit, said.

"Today, our top story" The man opened. "A major disaster in Toyko Japan was prevented by the innervation of something that many are question if it's human.

Andrew tried to change the channel too late and a video that was posted online, appeared.

Ambre eyes want wide and said. "Andrew...isn't that you?"

Damn it, just how big of an uproar did he cause by going to Japan!?

Suddenly the man was back and said. "The Thing that took on the appearance of a man, not only stop the plane but it than proceeded to heal everybody who was hurt by it, even bringing the dead back to life"

Andrew couldn't help but grown as an image of him healing a body, that had its head decapitated appeared on screen.

The man than appeared at a table surrounded by three other people.

"I think it's safe to say that the whole world is in an uproar. This kind of thing just doesn't happen" The man said.

"Honestly, jack." The one women in the group said. "If there weren't only photographic events but also video footage of this happening. I would have never believed it. It makes you realize just how big the world is"

The footage of him scaling one of the buildings was shown.

"What do you think, this thing is?" The man said. "On the internet, there is a lot of discussion on what this man could be. Some are saying he's part of a project that involves cybernetics' and the program officially debated in this crisis. Some are saying, he's a man with special abilities. Some are saying he's not even human and could be some advanced metalitic life form or even a robot. After all, how could he do such thing's? Even brining the dead back to life."

"Well, Jack." A man with small black hair said. "I'm a man, of science. There hasn't actually been any proof that Alien's exist, no matter how much we all wish that we weren't alone in the universe so I'm leaning towards him being part of a project to enhance the human being's or he's a robot. I believe everything could be explained with science. I believe in due time, we will find out just how he can do these things and the human race as a whole would take a huge leap forward."

"Well, I think." The other man said. "This man is really an alien who found himself on Earth" ignoring how the other man who was rolling his eyes. "Here me out. From what I've seen he can jump inhumanly high. Heal any broken or missing limbs. Stop a plane full of 500 to 600 people, all weighing differently and can even bring back the dead. Tell me, this doesn't remind you of the Superman from the comics? We all know he was an alien who flow to Earth because the planet was dying. He ended up helping people and I think this might be similar case"

"What if what he says is true" The only women in the group said. "I'm also a logical thinking as well but based on the evidence, we cannot overlook the possibility that this man could actually not be human. But I'm sure a lot people are wondering. If they should fear this thing. Human beings naturally tend to fear the unknown. What if he stop's helping people and decides he wants to destroy the planet? I think all the governments around the world should be aware of this possible threat."

All three couldn't help but nod their head's.

"I think we should have a check on this guy" The women said. "He should register with each government. Tell them exactly what he is, his abilities, if he has any motive to harm anybody and have them personally do all the check's on him, just to make sure he is indeed safe. If he was in fact dangerous, then have him kept in a secluded area away from people. If he's harmless, we should still keep tabs on him in case something happens. I also think that the usage of his use of abilities should be mentored. What if he end's up healing a person he shouldn't or bringing a feared seral killing back to life?"

It was at this point Andrew saw red.

What?

Did they want him to lay down on a dissection table as well!?

"...Andrew?" Said, a voice that took him out of his anger.

He was surprised to see Ambre clutching his arm.

Her arm was bleeding and there was shards of glass in it.

The glass cup in his hand had mysteriously vanished.

It didn't take him long to realise what just happened.

 _He had hurt her._

And scene!

Next chapter, a little switch to the craziness going on in Japan and a time skip. Andrew and Ambre deside to settle down at a permanent home and establish a foundation so that no government can touch him. Review/fav and follow!


	9. A Letter of Thanks

Hi. It's your Author Mel...

I honestly did not think this day will come.

I'm now off this site.

I've officially left Fanfiction, period.

Well...

I've not exactly left Fanfiction completely. I might upload chapters onto my P.A.T.R.E.O.N. (without the dots) but the next chapter for any story you are following from me, will never be posted on this site or any other site other than my P.A.T.R.E.O.N (without the dots)

So, if you were hoping for the next chapter of 'Saving the World From It's Own Madness', 'Tommy Turner', 'Through those Steel Green Eyes', 'Were God's Do Not Tread', 'The Dark Panda' and many more, across my two Fanfiction Accounts.

I just can't do this no more.

I've tried so hard to stay here for those who want to read my work, but nothing has changed despite my attempts.

However, I am thankful for 'TotalApathy' for agreeing to support me, I was honestly shocked that somebody, could tell me that they valued the hours I put into a chapter, beyond that of a Review.

So, Thank you.

Thanks to everybody who followed me from the very beginning and kept me going.

And Thanks for those who joined in to support me with the reviews as the years flow by.

I'll never forget you.

Goodbye.

The Final Message from your favorite Author Mel.


	10. Chapter 9

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

Andrew apologised a lot to Ambre, who in his anger, he hurt.

The woman was slightly stunned to see the high level of care he could display, he took her to a sink where he then proceeds to wash her hands carefully before wrapping them up.

It was just a few cuts and yet he acted like it was a life and death emergency.

How could such a person be labelled as a threat to the human race?

He may come across as scary but to her, he was the kindness person she had ever met.

However know that the whole world know about him, their situation would have to change.

She wasn't naïve enough to believe, everybody would just accept him.

Her days with him may be numbered.

How far could they go before they had to answer to one government or the next?

She did not even realise that she was crying.

Andrew eyes were wide when he saw tears coming from her eyes.

What was he supposed to do in this situation!?

Finally, his brain started working!

Oh, he was supposed to embrace her and tell her everything was alright!

And he did just that, although his reassurance did need a little bit of work.

"Don't cry" he said, "You look terrible when you do"

Actually, a lot of work.

Then his mind had an idea, even thought it was a questionable one.

"Ambre. Have you ever tried blackmailing all the worlds governments before?" He said.

She stopped crying and said.

"Huh?"

Ch 9: I am my own person.

To say that Kuon Hizuri was shocked, was an understatement.

He and his family were doing a photoshoot when the disaster happened.

Or what should have been a massive disaster.

He was far enough to feel the updraft of the plane, as it crashed into the very city.

Everything descended in chaos after that, and he was immediately concerned about his own parents since they were visiting.

They weren't picking up the phone!

Kyoko own mother managed to just barely answer her phone but she was too in shock to say anything, her whole work place looked like a war zone, the wind had been so strong that it flung people around like rag dolls, some were lucky enough to die from head injury.

People were actually dead!

Even their own family car, had been flung by the wind to who knows where, which meant he and his family had to walk and wait for news on if his own parents were actually alive.

The hours had been hell and the desperation in the air was contagious.

And that's when he heard about the person who was apparently running around shirtless bringing back the dead and healing those who were injured.

What was even more of a miracle was the passengers on the plane, all managed to get off the plane safely.

It didn't take long for a video, that somebody took to be shown to him.

He was stunned to find out that the person who was apparently doing all this looked just like him when he was played Cain Heel.

There was countless of video showing the person, leaping at superhuman high and making limb's grow back.

If he didn't know any better he would have thought somebody was shooting a movie, but just looking at the people around him, he know that it was all too real.

When he finally found his parents, a weight had been lifted from his heart and it was obvious to him that his own father had been crying.

Why?

His mother was alive!

It was then that he learnt about the accident that they were both in and how his own mother should not have leg's right now.

The person who bore his face apparently healed her.

Japan.

No.

The world was in absolute uproar with what had happened.

The guy's face and video footage were plastered all over the T.V, people all over the world came to japan just to see where the miracle had taken place.

Who was this man who could prevent such a disaster?

Everybody wanted to know.

Countless victims and eye witness came forward to provide their view point of things and the government was even coming forward to offer the man an award.

However, not everybody had good intentions.

There was many nutjobs who entered Japan as well.

The incident was so huge that it caught the eyes of all the governments of the world.

There were tons of evidence that a random stranger had the power to heal and resurrect people, there was no deception in that.

Lots of them were looking at each other.

Which country did the man belong to?

Could humanity finally resurrect the dead?

However no government could come forward and provide the man himself.

There was literally no background on the man, and when his face was scanned in it came up with 'Kuon Hizuri' who through countless eye witness and video, where he was at the time of the event.

All the government's around the world were asking the man to come before them and tell them who and what he was.

They wanted to know if he was a threat or if he was loyal to a certain government.

The question was, was the man actually going to take them up on that offer?

A lot of people watched on the devices or tv screens, as every government around the world began to gather to decide an unknown entity fate.

It was by far the most watch thing in history.

People wanted to see if the savour of Tokyo Japan was going to show up.

So, there was a lot of money on the line as well.

#World Government meeting#

"Now, let the meeting to discuss what we should do with this man, begin" Said, the person who was representing the Australian government.

They were all sitting around, a large carved table and in the middle of that table were TV screens that showed images and clips of the man who had the whole world talking.

"I say we leave him" The man representing the Japanese Government said. "He saved countless of my citizen lives and right now, my country would be in mourning and tax would be sky high to cover the cost of treating all those people."

To the whole of Japan, the man was a national hero.

"I do agree that he prevented a huge crises" Said, the person representing the Korean Government. "But nobody knows anything about this man. Don't you think that's odd? Each of us have checked our data bases but all we have is footage of the man saving some people up until a year back. The man literally appeared from thin air! Doesn't that scary you?"

Yes, the man did literally appear from thin air, not even his name was documented or even his date of birth was written down somewhere.

Even the hair samples from the incident, did not match anybody from countless data bases.

Not even their own spies were that good.

The man was the very embodiment of a ghost.

He shouldn't exist and yet he does.

"I agree with the Korean government" Said, the person representing Spain's government. "Not only do we have no idea who or what he is, we don't know how he does what he does. We should have this man well documented and observed. What if he starts to hurt ordinary civilians? Shouldn't we keep him in check? We should pass law's, that restrict him from doing what on earth he wants."

That was it.

They were going into dangerous water here.

Everybody know where this was going.

The man would either be detained the next time anybody sees him or one government would have him and force him to comply to their rules.

And since the man himself hadn't shown up, there was nobody to speak up for him.

Then it happened.

The screens in the middle of the room showing the man suddenly changed, stunning everybody.

"Hold on a minute" Said, an unknown women voice in French. "I can't believe this actually work's"

Who!?

They all thought, who was brave enough to hijacking their signal!?

The screens where back but the image had changed.

It was the man!

Not his image but the actually man.

"I didn't think I could actually do this" Andrew said, getting a headache, he just tapped into a major secure network.

Everybody around the world was in complete shock, especially Kuon Hizuri and his wife.

Was he?

To them, they were exactly hearing Kuon voice!

"Hello" The man said.

HELLO!?

That was literally all he had to say!?

"Are you the man, who saved all those people in Toyko?" Said, the person representing brazil's government.

"I am the one" Andrew said, "The amount it took for me to stop that plane was ridiculous"

Everybody in the room and outside was in uproar.

So, it really was the man?

"Well, better late then never. State, your name, nationality and where you come from" Said, the person representing the British government.

Who know that today, they would actually get to speak with the man.

"How about no" Andrew said.

.

.

Silence.

Everybody eyes slowly went wide.

Did he just say no?

"INSOLANT! DO YOU KNOW WHO WE ARE!?" Said, the person resenting the Turkish government.

He should be bending over backwards for them!

They had the power to make his life a living hell.

"Oh, I know who you all are and I don't care" Andrew said, further shocking the world.

To think, they would all see the day when somebody said no to the world government.

"I've spent several day's watching old man and old women make assumptions about me. I have no reason to give you people any answers." Andrew said, "I honestly don't see why I have to answer to any of you or do you want to tell the people of Toyko that the worth of their lives are decided by the government?"

Everybody was speechless.

Of course not!

There would be a riot if somebody was stupid enough to say that.

"Then why am I on trial?" Andrew said, "I just came to tell you all to stay out of my business. I report to no one, if they think I should, I invite to kiss my ass."

Tons of people watching were laughing.

This boring meeting had suddenly become great entertainment.

Of course, several faces in the room were red.

"We will do no such thing!" Said, the person representing North America, her face was red. "You have undocumented abilities, that nobody knows what you would do with. What about if hurt somebody or go mad with power? We should have a list of all the things we should do for when that happens. If you are really for the people, then you will allow your abilities to be spread as well. Your ability to bring people back form the dead would be met with praise"

Are you serious?

Do you want to make more of me!?

You want World War 3?

But Andrew wasn't not mad, instead he said. "Are you aware that 15 towns in your state, have complete corrupt Police forces?"

"What?" Said the person, looking like they had been slapped.

"There is the police force in Kanasas City" Andrew began, he then began to list each suspicious file off, he was obviously reading something.

Every mouth dropped and several town police forces were suddenly scared for their job's, the residence in the area was looking at their follow police officers with suspicion.

"I can even tell you all where your missiles are" Andrew said, striking fear in them "Even what you all had breakfast this morning. I am not just connected to your station. I'm in everything. I wonder what the reaction would be if the general public know certain things, that you kept from them because of so called peace?"

The look in his eyes wasn't something a human being could manifest.

What was this man?

Was this man not human?

"Are you threatening us?" Said, the person representing the government of Nigeria.

"No. I'm warning you" Andrew said, "I am not your plaything and I will not bend over backwards for you. I don't care if the world judges me, I will keep on doing what I'm doing. If anybody wants to come at me, feel free to do so. However, don't be surprised if I fight back. Just because I can heal people doesn't mean, I have no problem with hurting those who want to hurt me."

Yes.

It was a damn right threat.

If the world government wants to put him under their rule, then they were in for a rude awakening.

"Now, goodbye and pray we don't have this conversation face to face" He said, then the screens returned to normal.

There was silence.

Then there was uproar.

 _Did somebody just give the middle finger to the World government on live TV?_

And scene!

Next chapter, a year has passed and their situation has changed. Both Andrew and Ambre now live in one of their many mansions and it's well know that Andrew isn't exactly figuring when the World Government tries to restrict him. Ambre decides she wants to fly to Japan to go shopping, dragging Andrew along with her. Review/fav and follow!


End file.
